New Idea Central Wiki
"Keep moving forward." : ―Walt Disney : "There is nothing more powerful than an idea whose time has come." : ―Victor Hugo : "The best way to have a good idea is to have a lot of ideas." : ―Linus Pauling : "Ideas are bulletproof." : ―V from V for Vendetta : "There was an idea..." : ―Nick Fury from Marvel's The Avengers : "Go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb!" : ―Kamina from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann : "Never afraid of what the future holds, never regretful of the present." : ―Simon from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Welcome to the ! Donate ideas and help make others better. Ideas are donated to the public in hopes they will one day become a reality. Please remember that all your contributions can be used by others. Please remember to follow the rules before joining the wiki. If you have any questions, contact the site admins, or ask the community! On the wikia Create an idea To create an idea page, just enter a title for your idea in the box below. Meet the Admins These are the people who have power on the wiki. These are the people that have control of the wiki. Other Fanon Wikis * Sketchpad * Random-ness Wiki * Fanon Wiki * Movie Fanon Wiki * TV Fanon Wiki * Video Game Fanon Wiki * Anime Fanon * Horror Fanon Wiki * Crime/Thriller Fanon Wiki * Looney Tunes Fanon Wiki * Disney Fanon Wiki * Power Rangers Fanon Wiki * Creepypasta Fanon Wiki * Super Mario Fanon * Sonic Fanon Wiki * SpongeBob Fanon Wiki * Fiction Foundry Wiki * Muppet Fanon Wiki * Samurai Jack Fanon Wiki * Tiny Toon Adventures Fanon Wiki * Harry Potter Fanon Wiki * Half-Life Fanon Wiki * Star Wars Fanon Wiki * Marvel Fanon Wiki * Family Guy Fanon Wiki * Fanontrix (Ben 10 Fanon Wiki) * CN Fanon Wiki (Cartoon Network Fanon Wiki) * Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki * Villains Fanon Wiki * Hero Fanon Wiki * House of Animals Wiki * Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki * The 100 Acre Wood Wiki * Happy Feet Fanon Wiki * Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Fanon Wiki * Naruto Fanon * M.U.G.E.N. Fanon Wiki * World of Smash Bros Lawl Wiki * Universe of Smash Bros Lawl Wiki * Sprites Wiki * Gree Wiki * The Dimension Clash Wiki * Multi-Burst Network Wiki * Epic Saga Wiki * TheGamerLover Wiki * Brilliant Star Verse Wiki * Mahou Kaiju Series Wiki * Game Creators Universe Wiki * Sophie the Otter Wiki * WilliamWill Wiki * Drillimation Wiki (Mr. Driller Fanon Wiki) * J&D's ToonWorld Wiki * GoAnipedia * GoAnimate Extended Wiki (GoAnimate V2 Wiki) * GoAnimate Community (GoAnimate V3 Wiki) * GoAnipedia Fanon (GoAnimate Fanon Wiki) * Aero The Acro-Bat Fanon Wiki * Maple Town Fanon Wiki * Littlest Pet Shop Fanon Wiki * Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki * Bootleg Games Fanon Wiki * Minecraft Fanon Wiki * LEGO Fanonpedia * Samurai Pizza Cats Fan Fiction Wiki * The Legends of the Multi-Universe Wiki * Puppy-Power Pedia: Database and Fanbase of the 1980's Pound Puppies * Death Battle Fanon Wiki * Supernanny Fanon Wiki * Transformers Fanon Wiki * G.I. Joe Fanon Wiki * Geoshea's Creepypasta Wiki * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Fanon Wiki * Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki * Steven Universe Fanon Wiki * Teen Titans Fanon Wiki * Teen Titans Go! Fanon Wiki * The Loud House Fanon Wiki * Gravity Falls Fanfiction Wiki * Clarence Fanon Wiki * Crossover Academy Wiki * Bandipedia Fanon * Scooby-Doo Fanon Wiki * Hanna-Barbera Fanon Wiki * Little People Fanon Wiki * Lego Dimensions Fanon Wiki * Villainhunters Wikia * Geo G. Wiki (formerly known as MYCUN Wiki or MYCUN: The Movie Wiki) * GoGoRiki Fanon Wiki * World Fighters Wiki * Fantendo * Collin the Speedy Boy Wiki * The Doggies Wiki * Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Wiki * Nicktoon High Wiki * The Cryptids Wiki * Eric and Claire Wiki * Gingo Wiki * Albuquerque Wiki * Gatopardos the Cheetah Wiki * Sorority Row Fanon Wiki * Scream Fanon Wiki * Knights of RedCliff: The Series Wiki * Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Fanon Wiki * ROBLOX: The Movie Wiki * Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse Wiki * Miss Philippines Wiki * Yu Yu Hakusho Fanon Wiki * Tekken Fanon Wiki * Mortal Kombat Fanon Wiki * Evangelion Fanon Wiki * Street Fighter Fanon Wiki * PlayStation Fanon Wiki * Xbox Fanon Wiki * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Fanon Wiki * Jojo's Bizarre Fanon Wiki * My Hero Academia Fanon Wiki * Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Fanon Wiki * Bloody Roar Fanon Wiki * Eternal Champions Fanon Wiki * Turrican Fanon Wiki Find out more * List of Ideas * Announcements * The community portal * See a good idea on the web? Post it here! * Admin requests * External links Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse